The Beginning of Maho's Family !
by Maria A.O
Summary: berawal dari L yang kaget setengah mati melihat status facebook Light. Apa yang dimaksud Maho's Family dari judulnya? Check this Out! XD Warning : gajeness, lebay, dll -nggak ngerti warning"an- Don't Like Don't Read! Then...mind to RnR?


The Beginning of Maho's Family ?

Disclaimer : **Tsugumi Ohba** dan **Takeshi Obata**

By : **Yovphcutez**

Warning : **lebay, gaje puol, humor garing (maklum…banyak pikiran sih) =="**

Wah…ini benar-benar fic dengan judul ter-gaje yang pernah aku buat =="

Maklum…dapat ide gaje ya otomatis judul dan isinya juga gaje donk!

Nah…silahkan menikmati fic gaje yang dibuat oleh author gaje ini *lha?*

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=****=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=****.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

Di suatu hari saat matahari sedang bersinar dengan ganasnya, di dalam gedung yang besarnya ngalah-ngalahin White House di Amerika Serikat (?), terlihat sesosok makhluk tak teridentifikasi yang tidak jelas manusia atau panda itu –plak!- ya, dia adalah L, detektif setengah panda yang sangat terkenal.

L sedang mengamati laptopnya dengan khusyuk sambil memakan lollipop berdiameter 20 cm (?) dan mendengarkan lagu berjudul Lollipop by Big Bang, band asal Korea yang amat disukai author cantik nan imut kita ini *dihajar readers*

Oh…ternyata yang sedang dilihat oleh detektif cakep, imut, lucu, manis, dan kayak panda ini adalah…

Facebook.

Jiah! Dikira lagi lihat folder-folder penting atau lagi main game online kayak Point Blank gitu, eh ternyata malah lagi main Facebook! Ckckck…

"OMG?" teriak L tiba-tiba dari dalam gedungnya pakai TOA segala. Bikin orang yang lagi puasa batal, mokel, dll. Karena suara L tersebut berhasil membuat sebagian orang puasa melakukan hal seperti :

Misuh-misuh gaje dalem hati sampai luar hati (?) *mungkin yang ini nggak batal ataupun mokel, tapi dapat dosa ajah XD*

Dikiranya udah sahur, makanya langsung nyomot makanan di warung si Mamat

Bikin mereka bales teriakan L yang letaknya jauh dari tempat mereka sampai kehabisan suara dan pada akhirnya mereka minum air so pasti jadinya mereka mokel atau batal deh!

Ckckck…parah semua deh! Semua batal/mokel/dll gara-gara L! L benar-benar telah berdosa besar nieh! Bejad loe L *ditampol L's FG*

Tapi kenapa L teriak gaje seperti itu ya? Mari kita simak kelanjutannya…

"What? Light Maho?" teriak L lebay lagi tapi gak pakai TOA. Kalau pakai TOA lagi, bisa-bisa semua muslim di dunia sampai yang di kabah batal puasa lagi! XD

Oh…ternyata ini ada hubungannya dengan Facebook toh…mari kita lihat Facebooknya!

* * *

**Light Maho :**

Ganti nama nieh! Dari Light Ganteng jadi Light Maho! Keren gak?

**3 minutes ago** - **Light Maho like this** - **comments ** -

**Ryuuzaki maniest :**

Aneh banget Light-kun

**Light Maho :**

Biarin, kan suka-suka aku mau ganti nama bwek! :-P

**Ryuuzaki maniest :**

Jijay ah! Kok bangga banget sih ngaku kalau dirinya maho…

**Light Maho :**

Wkawkawka! Ini kan buat bercanda doank! XD

**Ryuuzaki maniest :**

Tapi tetap saja bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman Light-kun

**Mello Marshmallow :**

Wueh! Light! Ternyata kau maho yach?

**Light Maho :**

Bukan…ini cuma iseng doank! Memangnya kamu sendiri tidak maho?

**Mello Marshmallow :**

*blush* Maksud?

**Light Maho :**

Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu donk…itu lho…yang kamu lakukan saat malam Jum'at kliwon bersama Matt di kamarmu…

Memangnya kamu ngapain? Mau main pelet yah?

**Mello Marshmallow :**

Ng-nggak! Aku tuh cuma minta cheat Pet Society doank! *blushing*

**Ryuuzaki maniest :**

Heee…ternyata Mello suka main Pet Society yah? *manggut-manggut gaje*

**Near Love Gundam :**

Tidak aku sangka kita suka permainan yang sama ya…

**Mello Marshmallow :**

UAPAH? Kamu juga suka main Pet Society? Udah deh! Aku gak jadi suka main itu! Mending main Pet Forest saja!

**Matt Game Freak :**

Apanya yang minta cheat Pet Society? Main itu saja kamu belum pernah

**Mello Marshmallow :**

Diam kamu!

**Matt Game Freak :**

Kenapa tidak jujur saja sih? Bilang saja kalau kamu dan aku saat malam Jum'at kliwon itu sedang melakukan –you-know-what-

**Mello Marshmallow :**

Matt! *blushing lagi*

**Light Maho :**

Nah…kalian juga maho kan? Ganti nama facebook kalian jadi 'Mello Maho' dan 'Matt Maho' saja!

Nanti jadi double M semua tuh…wkwkwk :-P

**Matt Game Freak :**

Iya…aku juga sadar kalau aku maho sejak melakukan itu dengan Mello

**Mello Marshmallow :**

Matt! Tutup mulutmu!

**Near Love Gundam :**

Wah…berarti cuma aku dan L-san doang yang tidak maho

**Ryuuzaki maniest :**

Iya…kita masih normal ya Near…

Tidak seperti mereka yang abnormal

:-P

**Mello Marshmallow :**

Fuck! Aku kan belum bilang kalau aku maho!

**Light Maho : **

Halah! Jangan pura-pura lagi!

Buktinya kamu pernah melakukan 'itu' kan dengan Matt?

**Matt Maho :**

Aku sudah ganti nama…cocok kan?

**Ryuuzaki maniest :**

Tidak kukira kamu benar-benar berniat mengganti nama Facebook-mu itu

**Light Maho :**

Cocok kok! Kita kan maho jadi tidak ada salahnya dong ganti nama Facebook kita!

**Mello Marshmallow :**

Memangnya tidak malu memakai nama seperti itu?

**Matt Maho :**

Nggak kok. Aku kan hanya mencoba jujur saja…

Kan di bulan ramadhan harus jujur, kalau nggak batal puasa deh…

**Mello Marsmallow :**

Hah? Memangnya kamu puasa?

**Matt Maho :**

Nggak sih…Cuma memahami perasaan orang puasa saja, boleh kan?

**Ryuuzaki maniest :**

Wah…kamu mengerti perasaan yang seperti itu juga?

**Matt Maho :**

Iya dong…aku kan bisa membaca perasaan orang, semacam indra ke-enam gitu

**Near Love Gundam :**

Contohnya?

**Matt Maho :**

Contohnya ya…sekarang Mello sedang deg-deg'an tidak karuan karena mencoba mengganti nama akun Facebooknya menjadi Mello Maho

**Mello Maho :**

Heh? Jangan baca perasaan orang lain dong! .

**Matt Maho : **

Benar kan dia mengganti nama akunnya menjadi Mello Maho

**Ryuuzaki maniest :**

Wah…benar tuh! Instingmu hebat juga Matt

**Matt Maho :**

Kenapa L tidak mau mengganti nama akun Facebook menjadi Ryuuzaki Maho?

Secara kamu itu kan maho…

**Mello Maho :**

Iya! Kami sudah sering baca fic-fic percintaan tentang kamu dan Light sebagai pasangan yaoi atau maho dari rated K, T, M juga ada loh! XD

**Light Maho :**

Heh? Masa sih? Aku saja tidak tau…

**Ryuuzaki maniest :**

Rasanya aku mau muntah… =="

**Near Love Gundam :**

Ternyata L dan Light sama saja…

**Light Maho :**

Wuah! Beneran ada tuh! Aku sudah cek di situsnya! Banyak banget!

Gileeee…

**Ryuuzaki maniest :**

Kenapa aku dibuat jadi uke? Seme dong! SEME!

Eh- nggak! Maksudku itu aku tidak suka jadi pasangan maho! /

**Near Love Gundam :**

Halah! Sebenarnya L maho kan? Tidak usah pura-pura lagi

**Mello Maho :**

Iya! Ganti saja L! Kalau nggak nanti aku minta Matt buat nge-hack Facebookmu lho! Terus nama akun facebookmu langsung diganti dengan nama yang lebih parah!

**Light Maho :**

Misalnya?

**Mello Maho :**

"I'M MAHO AND I'M IN LOVE WITH LIGHT YAGAMI!"

Wkwkwk…mau nggak?

**Near Love Gundam :**

Menjijikkan…

**Mello Maho :**

Diam kamu!

**Matt Maho :**

Apa nama akun Facebook-ku jadi "I'M MAHO AND I'M IN LOVE WITH MELLO!" gitu saja ya?

**Light Maho :**

Wkwkwk…boleh juga tuh Matt

**Mello Maho :**

Jangan donk! Malu nieh! Cukup Matt Maho saja!

**Matt Maho :**

Oh…tapi aku mau memberitahukan pada semuanya bahwa kita pacaran *mewek mode ON*

**Mello Maho :**

Kan sudah ada berita "in reliationship with Matt Maho"

**Matt Maho :**

Terserah deh…

**Mello Maho :**

Wah…ayank Matt marah yah? Jangan marah dong…

**Near Love Gundam :**

Kalian semua tidak normal deh…

**Light Maho :**

Biarin! Bweek! :-P

Yang penting kan kami jujur!

**Ryuuzaki Maho :**

Sudah aku ganti…

**Mello Maho :**

Wah! Beneran diganti! Akhirnya kamu mengakui kalau kamu maho juga L! XD

**Ryuuzaki Maho :**

Bukan begitu…aku cuma tidak mau facebook-ku di-hack lalu diganti dengan nama yang aneh saja

**Mello Maho : **

Tapi sebenarnya kamu juga maho kan? Aku tahu kok kalau kamu pernah chattingan sama Light yang isinya ada kata "sayang"

Wkwkwk

**Light Maho :**

Anjrit! Kok kamu bisa tahu?

**Ryuk Maho :**

Aku yang kasih tahu

**Ryuuzaki Maho :**

Buset…sampai shinigami juga ganti nama akun facebook jadi maho? Emang kamu maho-an sama siapa sih?

Tapi…iya sih…kayaknya aku juga maho *blushing*

**Ryuk Maho :**

Mau tau saja! XP

**Near Love Gundam :**

Heh…

L juga maho? Sampai ganti nama akun Facebook pula…

Ckckck

**Mello Maho :**

Hei Near! Kamu juga ganti nama akun Facebook dong! Kita sebagai chara Death Note kan harus kompak!

Kalau semua Maho, kamu juga harus Maho!

**Near Love Gundam :**

Pemaksaan…

**Mello Maho :**

Cerewet! Ganti saja!

**Matt Maho :**

Jangan marah-marah begitu baby…

Oh ya, nanti malam ke kamarku kan?

**Mello Maho :**

He-hei! Bicara tentang itu nanti saja! /

**Light Maho :**

Hayooo…mau ngapain ya?

Kekeke…

**Ryuuzaki Maho :**

Pasti mau 'itu'

**Light Maho :**

Kamu juga mau nggak?

**Ryuuzaki Maho :**

Heh? O/O

**Near Maho :**

Aku sudah ganti nama Facebook

Puas?

**Ryuuzaki Maho :**

Wkwkwk…

Near-pun jadi maho! Lucu XD~

**Light Maho :**

Iya tuh! Kamu maho-an sama siapa sih? Wkwkwk

**Near Maho :**

Berisik! Kan kalian semua yang minta nama akun Facebook-ku jadi "Near Maho"!

**Mello Maho :**

Wkwkwk!

Gitu dong! Itu baru kompak!

**Matt Maho :**

Iya, kan dengan begini aku tidak perlu nge-hack Facebook kamu…

**Near Maho :**

?

* * *

Dan akhirnya, semua chara Death Note mengganti nama akun facebook mereka denga embel-embel "Maho"

Gaje semua nieh…

Watari saja juga ikut-ikutan ganti nama facebook loh! Buset dah! Ckckck…

Kecuali Misa dan tokoh yang cewek ya! Khusus mereka, dikasih embel-embel "Males"!

Males = Manusia Lesbi

Dan sejak hari itu, semua orang di facebook mengenal mereka sebagai keluarga Maho yang isinya orang Maho semua…=="

**THE END**

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.****=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

Wah! Gila! Fic-nya ancur banget! .

Gaje ya? Namanya juga fic gaje~

Ngomong-ngomong, fic ini didasari dari kenyataan lowh! XD

Temanku di facebook mengganti namanya pakai embel-embel Maho setelah aku minta

Padahal aku cuma bercanda lho~

Peace~~~

Wkwkwk

Mohon dimaklumi yaaah…

Walaupun fic ini gaje-nya gak ketolongan…

Tetep Review yaaah~~~


End file.
